Napoleon
|affiliation = Big Mom Pirates |age = At least 20 |jva = Yū Mizushima }} Napoleon is a homie taking the form of a bicorne hat that is worn by Big Mom. It is a special kind of homie, as it received a soul fragment from Big Mom herself. Appearance Napoleon is a large pink bicorne hat with a Jolly Roger on the front of it; the Jolly Roger consists of a skull with yellow eyes, two crossed knives, and a curled white mustache. It emotes through the skull of the Jolly Roger, seeing with the eyes and talking with the mouth. Napoleon also has a yellow stripe around its top, and a fastener on its left side. At its bottom is a small navy blue bandanna with yellow polka dots. Personality Napoleon is often seen making the same expressions as Big Mom, and usually keeps a straight face otherwise. It cares about Sweet City and its well-being, as it tried to stop Big Mom from destroying it in one of her craving-induced rampages. Abilities and Powers Napoleon is more powerful than normal homies, being made from a fragment of Big Mom's very own soul. This gives the bicorne a will strong enough to resist the soul projection of the Yomi Yomi no Mi's user. . It is capable of receiving signals from other homies and relay the received information back to Big Mom. Napoleon also contains a retractable sword, with the handle at its bottom and the blade at its top, allowing it to be grabbed and wielded by Big Mom; it can also use it attack on its own. Attacks * : Big Mom swings Napoleon with such force that she creates a shockwave that eradicates everything in its path, enough to pierce through a large part of Whole Cake Island. Big Mom refers to the attack as "Spear of Elbaf", and it is very similar to Dorry and Brogy's combination attack, "Hakoku". History Past At least 20 years ago, Napoleon was created by receiving a soul fragment from Big Mom herself. Big Mom wore Napoleon as her hat, and the two have rarely been seen apart from each other. Whole Cake Island Arc When Big Mom developed a craving for croquembouche and went on a rampage through Sweet City, Napoleon grew worried and tried convincing her to not destroy the city, though its pleas were not heard. Big Mom was later satiated by Jinbe. Two days later, Napoleon discussed with its captain about Straw Hat Luffy's chances of defeating Charlotte Cracker and escaping the Seducing Woods, assuming the invader was doomed since the very moment he confronted Cracker. It also told Big Mom about the recent arrival of Vinsmoke Ichiji and Vinsmoke Niji on the island. Later in the day, it received a signal in the throne room and reported to Big Mom that there was an intruder in the Room of Treasure, causing Big Mom to go there. When Big Mom slept that night, she spotted a fly and slammed it into the ground. Thinking there was an intruder in the room, Napoleon turned into a large sword and, along with Zeus and Prometheus, attacked the spot where Big Mom swatted the fly, before going back to sleep. On the day of Sanji and Pudding's wedding, Napoleon was worn by Big Mom for the event as they eagerly awaited for their chance to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. However, the unexpected arrival of the Straw Hat Pirates and their breaking of Big Mom's beloved picture of Carmel resulted in Big Mom flying into a rage and releasing a powerful burst of haki that seemingly knocked out Napoleon as well, leaving its eyes completely blackened. After the Whole Cake Chateau collapsed and Big Mom began having a craving illness for wedding cake, Perospero diverted her attention to the Straw Hats. When Big Mom caught up with them on the outskirts of Sweet City, she prepared to attack with Napoleon. Trivia *Napoleon is named after Napoleon Bonaparte, who wore bicorne hats to the point where the bicorne hat is most commonly associated with him. *"Napoleon" is another name for mille-feuille, a French dessert. There is also a Danish cake called "Napoleonshat" which is shaped like a tricorne and usually has a filling consisting of marzipan. This follows the food-themed naming of the Big Mom Pirates and Charlotte Family. *Napoleon shares the same voice actor as his fellow special Homies, Prometheus and Zeus. References Site Navigation ca:Napoleó ru:Наполеон it:Napoleon fr:Napoléon Category:Homies Category:Swords Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Whole Cake Island Characters